


Fallen Flowers

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: I'm going to warn you all now that the plot may change later.Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato have been living in a drug den considering their families have been murdered and their in need of shelter. Upon living their the village is suddenly attacked.Madara takes interest in these kids (mainly Nagato) and decides to take them in.Young pein x madara up to teen/adult pein. Young pein x teen itachi.Possessive itachi and madara.





	Fallen Flowers

**Warning:** **If you dare to say I'm late to the naruto Fandom. Fuck you cause I will forever stay in it. Anyway this includes murder, gore, obsessive behavior, child x adult (at some points), death, and all that stuff.** **If you are a baby back bitch when it comes to that stuff please exit and never come back.** **This is a madapein fanfiction.** **K don't see the pairing alot and I ship it hard. So fucking deal with it.** **Pein is the submissive and madara is the dominate because why the hell not.**

**Plot:**

**Madara is a man of his word. If he says he'll kill you, you better believe it. If he says he'll torture you, you better believe it. If he says he'll fuck your bitch, then God damn you better believe it. (see what I did there haha..)** **Upon meeting a small orphan boy along with his friends he takes the opportunity to snatch them up and turn them into weapons.** **What he doesn't see is his crazed love for the boy, Nagato growing wild and Possessive.** **(hey I suck at descriptions.. But oh well.)** **Claim:** **Of course I don't own Naruto you swines.**

The boy with wild orange hair sighed softly shoving his hands in his small pockets. His bare feet padded along the rocky ground not even flinching at the sharp pieces of glass that laid beneath. Nagato stared at the ground catching a strange scent in the air. Upon stopping his pace the boy and girl ahead kept walking.

"Nagato-kun do you think--Nagato kun?"

The small girl with bluish hair stopped and looked to her friend. Yahiko caught on and stopped as well lifting a tired brow. The redhead stared at the sky as people walked passed them calmly not even taking notice in them. The boys heart clenched and his rinnegan eyes watered a little under his long bangs.

The other boy placed a hand on his friends shoulder taking notice of how the other flinched before looking to him.

"Nagato-kun.. Come on. It's getting late."

He spoke softly. He could smell it too. A metallic smell along with fire and the smoke of paper bombs. He didn't know what to do, none of them did at this point. So he'd just take them home. The redhead looked down at his hands and ragged clothes before nodding allowing them to move again.

The place they had currently been living in was a smaller village. Mainly a quiet village. After their parents deaths they assumed they had to go somewhere. They couldn't live that way forever at least. Not to mention Yahiko refused to die in such a painful place.

They approached an old building and the taller boy pulled up the rotten wood plank that allowed them both entrance and exit. Konan carefully crawled in not minding the mind that mixed with her clothes and once inside she scooted back allowing room for the other's.

Yahiko grunted a lilittle digging his feet into the ground just a bit to try to keep the plank up. He gave a small smile to the redhead and nodded.

"Go ahead Nagato-kun, I'm coming."

The redhead quickly climbed in a Yahiko went for it only to yelp. The plank snapped from his slippery fingers, a large rusty nail dug into his arm and dragged down. The boy fell back at the force. He help his arm hissing in pain in the wet rain covered grass and quickly Nagato forced open the plank with all he had almost breaking it.

Konan quickly crawled back out looking at the hurt arm.

"Y-Yahiko-kun, ah it's ok. I'll help take care of it. Come on, the sooner the better."

She spoke worry filling her voice just a little. His wound was long and spitting out blood, iif you looked closer you could even perhaps see bone. Not like any of them had enough weight to protect them.

They crawled in and Nagato let the plank snap back shut before shuffling over to his friend. Konan sat at his side before taking a deep breath. She was too young and weak to do much but she could at least close off the wound. She'd have to let it bleed internally though unless the found an older healer.

Yahiko smiled a bit in pain and he sat up leaning lightly against the redhead.

"A-Ah thanks Konan. I'm sure it'll stop later."

He spoke and Nagato sighed. The redhead then looked up in the dark room at the many people who were either in their own puke, cum, or shit. Blood even covered the ground. It was completely flithy.

The three stood up and carefully went to their quiet corner. The only reason they still had it was due to Nagato's eyes. If not many would come over and steal it, maybe even beat them to death over it. Yahiko got under the thin blanket dusting off any dust that he could for his friends.

He shivered lightly on the floor and Konan slipped in next to him sighing softly and getting closer being careful of the boys arm. Nagato slipped in and lightly pressed his head to Konan's shoulder allowing the caring girl to lightly brush her hands in his hair.

Yahiko watched them carefully before cringing at the sound of heavy uncontrollable breathing a could feet away, and the strong smell of some drug. He covered his nose as he spoke.

"I hope we can leave here somesome day. I hate these old crackheads..."

He spoke and Konan giggled softly filling to drug craved room. They had nowhere to go which ended them here, a drug den. The girl pulled her hand away from the redhead's hair before softly speaking.

"One day. But for now we're stuck here."

She hummed before Yahiko nodded again.

"You think they're gonna kill us at some point?"

He asked softly making Nagato glance up with a frown. Konan shook her head giving an unsure gaze.

"I don't know.. For all we know they're going to sell us as sex slaves.. We're all still a virgin pretty much."

Nagato flinched. He almost wasn't a virgin. A couple of weeks ago Konan and Yahiko left for a bit to gather food and left him to watch the spot. He waited carefully until a man peeked over his shoulder. He'll never forget his disgusting breath or the raspy voice or even the insane look in his eyes.

_"Hello, cutie. What's your name?"_ _He asked a wide smirk that almost was human appeared on his face. Nagato's eyes widened under his bangs and the man didn't seem to care about his name as he pinned him down to the cold wet ground. He grunted, eyes clamping shut as he tried to kick the man away, nails digging into the other's old clothes. Immediately he was flipped onto his stomach and his shirt was pulled up revealing his small body and pale skin._ _Nagato whimpered, he knew noone would help. He struggled as the man harshly bit down onto his neck making him yell as blood gushed out and a slimy tongue greedily licked the contents. Nagato started to cry when his pants were yanked down showing his somewhat feminine hips and cute small butt._ _The man groaned at the view harshly pinning the boy down before firmly laying on top of him letting the boy feel the large hot and naked erection. If he didn't do anything now he'd be traumatized even more than he already was._ _The man chuckled._ _"Ohhh, so cute you are. Don't worry I'll make sure you remember me."_ _He spoke before grasping the redhead's hands with one of his own. He spread his ass revealing the small virgin hole with the other getting closer. He didn't care if it was dry and all Nagato knew was that the man was going to rape him without mercy. The man turned his head sucking on his cheek before smirking._ _"Be still- AH!"_ _He slammed against the wall hard enough to dent the material and cough up blood. Nagato sat up shaky as he stared at his, his bangs had been moved revealing those eyes suddenly noticing the many that had gathered around them how had no doubtedly came to watch the man's dirty deeds._ _Blood flooded the floor and Nagato carefully stood up, tears dripping from his eyes as he carefully pulled up his pants. He ignored how Konan and Yahiko gasped in shock holding rolls of bread and such. Nagato ignored it all and his body moved in a flash before his hand clamped around the male's neck harshly watching as he heavily coughed up blood._ _"Don't ever.. Touch me again."_ _He spoke with complete toxic._ He turned away from the two at the memory and Konan quickly noticed her mistake.

"Oh Nagato-kun.. I'm sorry."

She spoke remembering how she almost killed the man and even the people that surrounded to watch. She felt horrible and the incident is the main reason why they all moved in a pack now. If they were to lose their spot then so be it. It was better than something else like that happening.

Nagato light shook his head that laid upon his hands.

"It's ok... Let's go to sleep now ok?"

Yahiko gave a soft look before they followed the boy's actions. Closing their eyes and letting sleep take over them.

Screams filled the large room shaking the three kids awake. People were running and kicking others aside to leave.

Yahiko gasped as the building shook roughly and the roof started to collapse. The orange haired male yanked his friends out the way as a heavy bed crashed down on their area.

Konan stood up on shaky limps.

"W-what's happening?"

She spoke as people shoved them roughly to get out. Nagakt quickly grabbed their hands to not get lost all he ran over to the plank considering not too many people knew about it and was going the opposite direction of it leaving it open.

"Are we under attack?"

He asked as he pulled open the plank. Quickly they crawled out jusjust barely missing how a large rock almost fell upon them.

Yahiko froze as a knife was held in front of him. Men surrounded them keeping them trapped. Nagato and Konan turned and froze as well. For a split second fitting back filled the orange haired boys head. And he glanced at his friends to see if they were OK with it.

Konan carefully moved to one side and Nagaot moved to the other nodding a little. A man stood in front of them before moving his hand up to his ear letting the three take notice of the ear piece.

Yahiko noticed a buzzing sound and stayed quiet.

The man glared heavily at them as he spoke.

"Sir, we have three kids. What do we do with them?"

Everything went silent and Yahiko's eyes went wide before he raised his right hand to his mouth.

In a flash the guard had spun wildly smashing against a farther building. Immediately the guards attacked. Paper bomb had been thrown and the three jumped quickly to dodge them watching how the building crumbled then they took notice of the village. It looked more than it was before. House laid broken and bodies covered the ground.

"Why would they, whoeve the hell they are attack this village?!"

Yahiko growled as the landed on a heap of houses. Nagato looked around sadly, blood had splattered on his cheek dripping onto his clothes. Konan had turned to her two friends and gasped.

"Yahiko, move!"

But her cry came too late as a large figure tackled him slamming him down roughly. The orange haired male screamed loudly, the noise filling the air as his already injured arms was twisted behind his back. The pain forced him to submit and he snapped his eyes shut letting out soft whimpers.

The two froze at the figure that had taken down their friend. Long wild hair flooded down his back and his eyes glew a bright right and black parts in it. For some reason unknown to Nagato it reminded him of drodrowning souls. He shivered as the man chuckled a deep rough noise and Yahiko yelled out at the force being put on him.

Konan frown and got into a fighting position and the male's eyes snapped to her. He let Yahiko go and stood over him.

"Don't do it girl. Or You'll be one with these other dead citizens."

Konan bit her lip and stepped out of the position. Nagato frowned, he knew this man was serious. And something about his face was bugging him. It seemed familiar but it just wasn't coming to him. He thought for a second before speaking and a soft voice, he almost wasn't sure if he had even said anything.

"W-what do you want.."

He eyes him up and down for a second, looking at the Yahiko who was currently shrugging to sit up. How many bones had the man broke in him?

"Sir..?"

He finished his sentence ignoring how AMBU started to surround him. At least he assumed they were AMBU even though they clearly weren't wearing their clothes but cloaks..

Madara stared at him before blinking. Suddenly the man was in his face and the shock made him fall down and yelp. Konan grunted falling with him glaring at the man who grabbed Yahiko holding another knife to his neck.

Nagato stared with wide eyes and flinched when the man pulled his bangs back carefully. He wanted to push him away but he felt pinned, frozen in place. His naked toes curled in pain and his back rubbed against something sharp, whatever it was he started to feel liquid drizzling down and into his fabric.

He winced as the large man stared, face emotionless before nodding. Konan gasped as something shot into her neck and she was out like a light falling limply. Nagato gasped kicking the man to look at Yahiko. Had they knocked him out as well.

They had, he went limp in the man's arms and Nagato felt a surge of power cuffed his form and Madara gave him a dark look. His vision blurred and the corners started to go dark.

"Be a good boy and go to sleep."

He spoke lightly rubbing his thumb over the boys cheek. Nagato pushed his face lightly wanting to fight but it was too late. He went limp under the man.

Madara stared at the redhead then the girl then the orange haired boy. His solders carefully picked them up.

"Sir what do you want us to do with-"

One spoke and Madara knew what he was going to say before he even finished.

"Take them to the hideout. The one with the Rinnegan shall be placed in my room. The other boy and girl shall be placed in the healing room. Now go."

He spoke and the men quickly vanished not wanting to anger the man.

Madara stood and looked over the now dead village, blood covered the grounds and the smell flooded the area. He looked over to his man that Yahiko had taken down and hummed. It's was interesting to say the least but he wondered about the redhead.

He then looked at the old drug den and scoffed. Soon after he followed after his men. Knowing his speed he'd probably be there before them anyway so he decided to take to longer route.


End file.
